Raithwall
Introduction "Holocaust" Raithwall is one of the current Shichibukai of The World Government and, from the same race of giants as Oars and Little Oars Jr. Not much is known about him, being wiped clean of existence from the World's knowledge and history besides of legitamate few who do know of him. Because of his Race, past crimes, and status he is considered extremely strong and dangerous. Earning him a unimaginable bounty of whatever the World Goverment would see fit to put up, if he ever were to turn traitor. Also cause of his past crimes and history earned him the epithet "Holocaust" in his name thus futher showing the colossal danger and power he possess. Appearance Raithwall is the exact same height as Oars was meaning he is the 2nd tallest character from Sanjuan Wolf who is notable the tallest giant in OP universe to date. He resembles Oars extremely well, besides the fact Raithwall is not a zombie. He is also not stitched up everywhere, and body color differing Raithwall being a dark sea blue and hair being jet black. He wears a traditional Shogun samurai uniform except just majority black with blue linings and blue tint to the accessorys on the armor with the face mask removed. Carries two giant katanas that fits his size on each side of his waist in blue sheathes. And a giant special made customized double sided battle axe called "Ragnarok" on his back. Personality Raithwall his extremely cocky due to his size, power, and pride believeing that he is both the strongest fighter and Swordsman in the entire seas. He often boast about himself often saying "I AM THE ULTIMATE WEAPON" or just calling himself ultimate, godlike, ect. Which can tend to get him into trouble by surprise attacks and or his enemy fleeing when he's on a rant ect. He acknoweldges anyone who is on the battlefield or who challenges him, even though he will be-rate them before, during, or after the battle unless they prove themselves otherwise. If he faces or sees someone well known or supposedly strong he will often ask to put who ever that is to the test not caring of the danger or mission he was assigned to. He does seem to have manners by addressing those on level or superior to him by their full name or preffered name and, isn't as brutish or arrogant as he seems until acting in his own interest or angered. He believes in a somewhat form of fate as in not seeking to cause destruction, death, or anything out of no reason. But if assigned or if in his own interest he will go along with it letting fate decide on death, destruction of allies, enemies, and locations. He also has a sort of Viking sense of honor about death. Rather embrassing it than fearing it also believeing that the more enemies you take down, the better chance you have at getting to the great beyond. Note: He has a harty deep booming voice and laughs with a DieDieDieDieDieDie!!!!! Abilities and Powers Weapons Wields his signature weapon "Ragnarok" a double bladed customized axe that is infused with a devil fruit called the "Split Split Fruit" which gives the user the ability to split ANYTHING he so desires in multiple ways and forms. Carries on his back. Hand to Hand Combat If not using his weapons then uses Rokushiki to a confident level. Soru,Tekkai,Shigan,Rankyaku,Geppo at basic levels but since being a giant makes this techniques extremely dangerous from a human being counter part.He often comes up with his own moves with this techniques that help or fits his huge size and power. Physical Strength Being of the same breed as Oars and little Oars Raithwall is extremely strong being able to lift, cut, destroy objects with very minimal effort. Note since beine the same size as Oar's and still living means he is indeed stronger than Oars. Since having full muscle mass to use and the same build. Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility?Can cover great distances in walking, running, jumping, and swimming. Due to his size dodging is quite hard unless ready to dodge it but depending on the landscape could possibly run into something else or cause damage to nearby enemies or allies. Endurance Due to being a giant and size he take extreme amount of damage depending on the size, power, or action of the damage. Devil Fruit Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Can use but doesn't know he has it so just uses it subconsiously. Relationships Crew N/A (possible to change) Family Being of the same race as Oars and Little Oars Jr. he possibly could be related in some waycausing the extreme similarity between him and Oars. Allies/ Friends Marines/pirates/civilians who are on good terms with him if any. Enemies Only of those who survived and or he or them has made enemies out of. Other The legitmate few or depending many marine/pirates/civilians who do know of him or few who heard rumors or stories of him. History Tell us what happen to your character? "Holocaust" Raithwall is giant of the seem breed as Oars and has made a name for himself in the past. Its said in a week Raithwall in a blind rage of furry destroyed an entire continent killing everyone by himself, thus earning the name "Holocaust" Raithwall. He eventually turned himself into the World Goverment as they locked him away in Impel Down lvl.6 but not sentenced for death row. During the breakout in Impel down Blackbeard yelled out the alternative to be set free fight to the death in your cell earn your freedom. Raithwall battled Sanjaun Wolf and lost but luckily didn't die just unconsious. When he came to everything was over the war and the jail breakout left with just anger and respect to losing to Sanjaun. A representative of the World Government came, and told him it was time to reveal the reason why he wasn't put to death. He was a back up Shichibukai just incase the Three Great Powers order went out of control, telling him either comply or die. Seeing it as a chance to for freedom and for a rematch with Sanjaun Wolf he agreed to become a Shichibukai. He is now currently roaming the seas doing World Goverment assigned jobs, looking for Sanjaun, and seeking strong opponents. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? I came up with Holocaust Raithwall by the character makings of OP univere itself using Oar's giant breed combined with a devil fruit weapon samurai armor. Inspired by Oars, and my own ideas. Major Battles 1.Holocaust Raithwall vs Continent (Defeating an entire continent in blind fit of rage by himself and wiping it of the map is the legend that surrounds him and that massacre.) 2.Holocaust Raithwall vs Sanjaun Wolf (Raithwall losing even though details of the fight are known he was beaten to supposedly inch of his life seemingly dead but just unconsious.) Quotes I'AM THE ULTIMATE WEAPON!!!!!!! along with other comparisons of himself and boast. PUNY INSECT!!!!!! along with other names to be-rate his small enemies and nicknames to provoke them. DieDieDieDieDie!!!!!! his laugh. Guess I'll leave it up to fate or fate has decided for this to happen... or some form of fate saying every now and again. Trivia N/A right now. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Shichibukai Category:Giant Category:Haki User Category:Busōshoku Haki